


Purple

by SlimyPennies



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Noelle has a present for her crush. Will Susie accept it?





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t read this fic and blame me for spoilers afterwards thanks

Noelle quietly snuck up behind Susie, tapping her shoulder. Susie tensed up, letting out a tiny growl. 

It was after school, and Susie was hanging out behind the school, the sunset tinting her pink scales orange. She stood tall, stoic, strong. It made Noelle’s heart skip a beat.

Susie turned around, staring down Noelle.

“What?” She grunted.

That… was _not_ a nice grunt. Is this another one of Kris’s tricks? Is Susie really nice? Then again, according to Kris, Susie also eats chalk. She should have seen this coming.

“What?” Susie repeated, crossing her arms, “I don’t have all day.”

She did say Kris would pay for her funeral, so…

“Here.” Noelle said as she took her hooves from behind her back, clutching onto some purple flowers, “I, uh, I got them from Mr. Asgore. He said they mean… They mean, uh… Y’know…”

Noelle kept stammering as she shoved the flowers into Susie’s claws. Susie stared down at the blossoms, an indistinguishable expression on her face.

“They mean…” Noelle continued, starting to go red with embarrassment, “The flowers mean… They… Um…”

Susie started going red too. Was it anger? Second hand embarrassment?”

Noelle kept spitting out sounds even when they barely resembled the words she tried to say. Susie slowly opened her mouth…

**CHOMP!**

...And bit off the purple heads of the entire bouquet in one swift chomp, scattering the stems all over the concrete.

“...They mean love.” Noelle finally finished, awestruck, “The flowers mean love.”

Susie chewed on her snack, a single flower poking out between her teeth. She swallowed, and picked the lone bud out of her mouth.

“...Tasty.” She said.

It was now Noelle’s turn to feel the slightest amount of secondhand embarrassment. Susie just ate an entire bouquet of flowers. She _ate_ flowers. She consumed _flowers._ **_Flowers._ ** And she said they were _tasty._

Susie looked over the last flower, like she was thinking about something. She bit her lip, then slowly put it in Noelle’s hair, tying the stem around a lock of blonde. She grinned that weird bad girl grin of hers, showing off her sharp teeth.

“There.” She said, “I have no use for it. Take it.”

“I, uh… thank you.”

An awkward silence hung over the duo, Susie picking at her teeth.

“Well?” She said.

“Well, what?”

“You gave me flowers. Though maybe you’d ask me out or something.”

“Um…” Noelle said, “You wanna go catch a movie?”

“Nah.”

Noelle's heart dropped.

“Nah?”

“I hate that cheesy garbage.” Susie grunted, “Let’s go knock over some trash cans or make out in the woods or something.”

Noelle didn’t have a word to accurately describe her confusion right now. It felt almost like a dream, so unreal.

“Make out?!”

“Yeah.”

“ _In the woods?_ ”

“Yeah, in the woods.”

“...The woods scare me, honestly…”

“Well, that means you have an excuse to stay close to me.” Susie said as she cracked her knuckles, “I’ll punch out a squirrel, I don’t care.”

Noelle’s face turned even redder as Susie swept her off her feet, propping her on her shoulder.

“You’re cute.” Susie said, “Maybe this will work out.”

**Author's Note:**

> * the story of two cute girls fills you with determination or something similar


End file.
